Francis's Dream Life
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Francis finally moves in to a nudist colony; a place that he always wanted to live at. He meets his two very attractive neighbors, Antonio and Gilbert, whom he befriends. On the normal community separated by only a park, longtime friends, Lovino, Matthew, and Arthur, move in while staying blissfully unaware of the nudist colony living close by. Rated M for mentions of nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Francis's life long dream of living in a nudist colony was complete as soon as he sifted through his boxes, and made the beautiful home his by decorating it.

He started to slide off the light clothes, so that he could breathe normally.

He bent down to pick them up, and carry them away; he was startled out of this action by a loud series of knocks, and some wierd laughter.

He walked over towards the door, not bothering to put back on his clothes.

Francis was excited; he was about to meet one of his new neighbors.

He had not only moved here, because he was more comfortable naked, he had also moved here to meet many attractive men and women that had chosen a similar life to his.

His heart beat both excitedly and nervously as he moved to open the door with the man outside of it.

He encountered an albino male with striking features; Francis couldn't help but check him out, and stop on the unreasonably large cock that the man possessed.

He smiled in greeting, and tried not to come across as a pervert which was very hard when he was looking at a very attractive man.

The other man grinned, and he spoke, "Look all you want at my awesome dick! It is a hundred percent Prussian!"

Francis chuckled, but quickly ruled out this guy as his type; he was too arrogant for Francis's tastes.

"Are you by chance Prussian?" Francis smirked as he asked the question while he secretly wondered where Prussia was exactly.

"I traced my lineage back to the mighty Prussian empire! They had the best armies, you know?" The albino boasted.

Francis chuckled, and nodded; it seemed almost normal to be talking to a naked man on his doorstep.

The Frenchman was thrilled.

"Would you like to come in?" Francis asked.

"Sure!" The proclaimed Prussian agreed, enthusiastically.

Francis led him in, and felt like apologising over the disarray that his house was in since he hadn't really started unpacking.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, by the way. I live right next door. A Spaniard that I haven't met yet lives in the other house next door to your own. He seems to like his privacy a lot, and he doesn't leave his house much." The Prussian explained.

"I'm Francis, and I finally was able to convince my family that I won't be raped when I move to a nudist colony." Francis introduced himself with his usual, flirty smile.

Gilbert chortled out his wierd laugh that sounded sort of like, "Keseseses"

It was a rather interesting sound, but rather a turn off for Francis, not like he was turned on anyway.

He laughed along with him; his own weird laugh now was introduced to the world: "Ohonohon."

He smiled at Gilbert after he had recovered from their bout of laughter; this was a normal, friendly smile as opposed to his flirty smiles.

"The nudist life is great! Everyone stares at my naked body every day!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Francis nodded at that, and tried not to laugh at his new friend, or tease him too much by saying that there wasn't much to look at on the albino.

Francis sorted through his boxes to find his cooler that held his precious wine; there was nothing wrong with sharing a glass of wine with your new neighbor, was there?

Gilbert refused the wine in favor of bringing over "The most awesome beer in the world!"

Francis shook his head, and watched his new friend leave to go get the beer.

The Frenchman uncorked the wine bottle, and started drinking out of it; it would take too long to find the wine glasses.

He smiled at a soft knock on the door, and got up; was another neighbor eager to meet him?

He encountered a rather attractive Spaniard at his door; it disappointed Francis that the man had thrown on a soft, black bathrobe to cover his probably fantastic, naked body.

Francis sighed at that, but let the man in.

"Do you like wine?" He asked him.

"Of course I do. I'm from Spain." He smiled at him. "I'm Antonio."

"Francis." Francis held out his hand to shake the Spanish man's hand.

"Hola Francis!" The man chirped.

It was weird to hear Spanish words said around his obviously French name.

He smiled at the other man, anyway.

Gilbert arrived shortly after, and introductions were made.

Antonio eventually loosened up around them, and he removed the black bathrobe.

Francis wasn't disappointed that he did; he was kind of sad that he would have to contain himself around such attractive neighbors if they all looked like the two that he had met anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur carried in the box that contained his possessions, and tried to keep tabs on Matthew, becaus he always seemed to disappear at the worst, possible times.

He also listened with half a ear to Lovino's complaints; they mostly seemed to be about how small their new apartment was, or about the instructions that the woman that had sold them the apartment room were.

Arthur vaguely remembered that they were to be 'careful' at the park at the end of their neighborhood; she had not told them why.

Lovino was ranting that they were not children, and that parks were made safe for children anyway.

Coincidently, there were no kids in their neighborhood, or on the nice one a little across the way, in other words the one that was on the other side of the park.

The woman had told them to avoid that side's portion of the park, and to not head over to that community at all.

She yet again had not explained her self, and Lovino was on another rant about how stupid those particular rules were,

Give Lovi a week, and he would be on the other neighborhood.

Arthur assumed that Lovino would be flirting with all of the pretty ladies of that neighborhood; it was what his family did.

Matthew managed to make it in with his smaller box with out getting stepped on to his relief, and drowned out all of the noise that his Italian friend was making; he was used to tuning out people.

It was one of Matthew's specialties, since he had grown up with an impossibly loud, American half-brother that was also his twin.

His friends had given up trying to figure out how someone could have a half-twin, but Matthew could never quite explain it himself.

Arthur was the only one of their trio of friends that didn't have a twin; it didn't bother him any.

The Brit had decided that twins were a hassel, so he was really glad to have not been born with one.

Arthur immediately began to unpack upon entering the apartment, and Matthew had done so as well.

Lovino was forced to when he realized that they were not listening to his complaints in entirety.

* * *

It did not take more than that day for them to unpack; each one of them only had a bag of possessions a piece.

Arthur decided to walk to the park that was very close to their house in the morning since no one else had woken up yet, and he was banned from making breakfast or any other meal for that matter.

He had no idea why his food hated him anyway,

Arthur slowed down his fast pace after he had arrived at the park to a slow crawl; it gave him plenty of time to look around and enjoy all of the beautiful nature that he could see.

He had accidently walked past the given stopping point with out really noticing.

He froze at the sight of an admittedly attractive man laying down asleep.

"What the bloody hell!" He couldn't help screeching.

The blond haired man sat up, and Arthur tried not to stare too far down on the man; he was a British gentleman, he would never be so rude.

"Are you from the other neighborhood, mon cher?" The man asked; he had a French accent.

'Great, a bloody frog!' Arthur grumbled with in his head, and he was kind of glad that the other man was not a mind reader.

"How would you know?" Arthur grumbled in hopes that the bloody, naked frog would leave him alone.

"You are obviously not a nudist, and you did not seem to understand that I am." The Frenchman smirked.

"You are a bloody nudist!" Arthur shrieked; the rules that the woman had made clear suddenly made since to the Brit.

"Yes, mon cher. Would you like to move in to my community instead?" He smiled at him in a way that definately did not cause Arthur's insides to warm.

Nope, not at all.

"How could you call yourself a gentleman at all?" Arthur asked instead of answering the question.

He smiled that charming smile again, and teased lightly, "Where is the fun in being a gentleman?"

Arthur already hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was beyond disturbed, and possibly a little turned on by the nudist man that he had encountered at the park.

He dialed up Alfred's number; Alfred was Matthew's twin.

"Hi!" Alfred's cheery voice practically rang through the phone when he had answered.

"Hello, Alfred." Arthur grumbled; how could anyone be that cheerful?

"Oh. Hi Artie!" The American screeched in the obnoxious way of his.

"Why do you insist on calling me that horrid nickname?" The Brit grumbled yet again.

"It suits you! Why did you call me?" Alfred asked as Arthur never really liked calling the other man.

"I saw a naked man at the park today." Arthur confessed.

"You did? Dude, where do you live?" Alfred laughed his annoying and very American sounding laugh.

Arthur sighed, and told him where he lived.

"Dude, you live right beside the most well-known nudist colony!" Alfred practically shrieked in his ear via the phones that connected them from such a distance.

"What? I do?" Arthur freaked out, and wondered what kind of sick perverts lived over there.

Clearly, he had met one.

"Yeah. Maybe you will meet a cute chick or guy from the colony." Alfred exclaimed; how did he take such things in stride?

"They live naked, and none of them are gentlemen or ladies!" Arthur half-shrieked.

"Are they transgendered?" Alfred asked innocently.

"You are a bloody moron!" Groaned the British man.

"Sorry, I don't speak Brit." Alfred teased in his loud voice.

"It is English. Why am I friends with you?" Arthur exclaimed, suddenly regretting calling the American for help.

"No, it isn't American, so it can't be English. Everyone wants to be friends with the hero!" Alfred chimed in.

"Argh, English came from England. Since when were you a hero?" Arthur retorted.

"I was born a hero." Alfred chorused.

"Who did you save? Your mother, or Matthew?" He challenged,

"Both! They would be lost with out me!" Alfred seemed to generally feel that way which upset Arthur.

He sighed, "'Bye, Alfred."

"Artie!" He dragged out the 'eee' sound at the end of the name.

Arthur hung up anyway.

* * *

Francis sighed contently as he recounted the tale of his meeting with an attractive, British gentleman.

Gilbert was bored, and wondered idly if he should call up his ex as an excuse to not hear the praises that Francis uttered towards the non-nudist.

He sighed; Elizabeta had been his girlfriend back in the past before she left the nudist life for that of an Austrian composer's wife.

Gil had been devastated after she had left him; he had sworn off dating nudists after that.

Antonio listened with rapt attention, and seemed to adore the story based off of what he said about it.

Francis finished the story with a flourish, "I would love to meet such a gentleman again."

Finally free, Gilbert could have kissed the other man; he preferred women unlike his two, new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert had decided to take a walk to stave away his boredom; he had never expected to come across such a shy, self-conscious guy during said walk.

Matthew had expected a quiet, peaceful day away from all of the noise and drama that his two, best friends seemed to cause on a daily basis.

He was startled by his first ever encounter with the nudist, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew found it kind of hard to look away from the albino's body; it didn't really help that the shy man had always been attracted to other boys rather than the female population.

His eyes wandered against his will to stop at a very prominent part of the other man's body; it didn't help matters that it was so huge, or that it belonged to such an attractive man.

Mattie fell his face flush a beautiful, crimson color as his shyness kicked in.

"Oh, it's alright to stare, little guy." The pale skinned man smiled at him in a sort of kind, arrogant way.

"I-I-I wasn't staring!" The Canadian stammered.

"Sure, you weren't." He smirked, and his confidence drew Matthew to him like a moth to a flame.

Matthew had always liked confident men after all.

"I hadn't been staring, really." He tried to convince him, because his brother would never let him live it down if he caught wind of it.

The other man smiled, "You're kind of cute, you know? Sorry, the Awesome Gilbert only dates women."

Matthew grimaced at that; why was he the gay boy that always fell for the straight man?

He wished that he had much better luck.

"I hope that I am not bothering you; I should probably get back to the apartment." He blushed as he rushed away.

* * *

He was glad that Lovino and Arthur had left.

Matthew had no idea where they had went, but he wasn't worried; they could take care of themselves.

He panted as he moved to possibly get cleaned up, and get rid of the evidence of what had transpired.

He blushed as he thought back to what he had done, and whose body had controlled his thoughts; it did not help that he had also been hearing that enchanting, German accent with in his head during the whole time that he had done that.

He moved to sit up, nearly collapsing out of exhaustion; he gave up his half-hearted attempts of getting up.

He let his sweat drenched body fall back on to his bed; he was glad that he would never have to see that man again.

Matthew would be mortified to encounter him again after he had fantasized about them going that far.

When he had managed to drag himself out of bed to actually make it look like he had not masturbated to the mere thought of the Prussian nudist that he had met just hours ago, he was informed that a little across the way was one of the most well-known nudist colonies.

He groaned; the chance of seeing that man again had just been increased.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why the fuck would you move my innocent brother to a house that is right across from a nudist colony?" Lovino's shouting could probably be heard from a country away.

"We wanted to be close to my brother." Ludwig wouldn't admit it, but Feliciano had begged him to live here.

"There's another potato bastard, just my luck!" Groaned Lovino.

"You should meet him, Fratello!" Feli cheered.

Lovino gave him a blank stare as if sayiing do you remember what happened the last time you said that?

"Please!" Feliciano begged with his customary kicked puppy look that managed to make anyone side with him.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Lovino conceded.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered yet again.

* * *

Apparently Ludwig's brother decided to bring along his bastard friends as well.

It would have been fine if he wasn't friends with a sexy Spainard.

Lovino, though, had no idea that those three were all nudists.

Antonio did not at all act like one, or at least not a stereotypical one.

It was surprising how easily, they could 'get along.'

Then again, the only reason that a fight hadn't broken out was that Antonio didn't seem to mind the cursing and insults that fell easily from Lovino's lips.

Matthew had at the sight of Gilbert hidden, and Francis and Arthur were fighting like cats and dogs.

In fact, the two that most got along were Feliciano and Ludwig, who had been married for a few years.

Gilbert seemed to be completely distracted by Mattie's disappearance.

He was so distracted by it that he had started to search for the Canadian, rather than talk to anyone else.

Mattie had hidden in the shower; he had sat down there, half-curled in a ball like shape.

"Woah, there's no need to be afraid of The Awesome Gilbert." The self proclaimed Prussian announced upon finding the Canadian.

"I'm not afraid of you." Matthew admitted; he was just afraid of Gilbert finding out what he had done at the thought of him.

"Why did you run once you saw me then?" Gilbert had a look on his face that seemed to say that he felt that he was right in his reasoning.

"I-I'm not scared of you." Matt stuttered out again.

"Were you nervous about my awesomeness? I was so awesome that you fled at the mere sight of me." Gilbert chuckled arrogantly.

"No, I just didn't want you to know that I masturbated after having met you!" Mattie half-shrieked, effectively silencing Gil.

"What? You like me?" Gilbert seemed flabbergasted at the mere thought of the timid Canadian liking him.

Matt let out a squeak, and fled from Feliciano and Ludwig's house as fast as he could.

Bewildered, all Gilbert could do was stare at the spot that had previously held a Canadian.


	6. Chapter 6

"And he just ran away from me!" Gilbert announced.

"What did you expect him to do; you made it sound before like you have never been interested in a man." Antonio seemed truly curious and interested in what Gilbert had to say.

Francis sighed, "You shouldn't have pushed him to answer that question."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have did that." He sounded like a relunctant child that just told his parents that, so that they'd leave him alone with his decisions.

"Francis knows a lot about love." Antonio helpfully added.

"That's why he's married with two and a half kids?" Gil retorted back sarcastically.

"I might still marry a man." Francis tacked on.

"How do you get a half of a kid?" 'Toni asked them.

"We saw your first kid in half." The self-proclaimed Prussian answered.

"No! Dios mio! And I think that I'm in love with Lovi!" The Spanaird of the group exclaimed.

"You just met him today." Gilbert grumbled.

"L'amour works in mysterious ways." Francis added in, and winked at Gil.

"Why can't we solve my problem first?" Gilbert grumbled like a pouty child.

"Which one?" Francis asked lewdly.

Antonio chuckled at the look on the Prussian's face.

"My dick isn't even hard! Why would I even let you near my awesome five meters anyway?" Gilbert complained.

"It whithered away due to your heartbreak, non?" Franny smirked.

"I'm not heartbroken!" Gil argued.

"I could just sweep Mattie off of his feet, and ride in to the sunset with him?" Francis teased.

"Fuck no! He's mine!" Gilbert backpedaled after that, "He's my fan, not your's."

"He's your's?" It was obvious what Francis implied.

"If he's mine, are you Arthur's? You obviously did not claim his heart." Gil smirked as he finally had the upper hand.

"He'll come around. Hopefully before you finally decide that you are gay for Matthieu." Francis smiled.

"Damn it! I'm not gay! I'm Bisexual, but I prefer women!" Gilbert exclaimed in his irritation.

"Matthieu's cute, non?" Francis seemed to be having fun.

"Ja." Gilbert half-mumbled.

"Are you not interested in the cute Canadian that is Matthieu?" Franny asked.

"Are you forgetting that I was in love with Elizaveta my whole life?" Gilbert inquired in a last ditch attempt to get him out of the conversation.

"I don't remember that name." Antonio muttered.

"You have brought it up briefly. I don't see why you won't admit that you like Matthieu." Francis answered.

"I don't know him well enough, and I have never went out with anyone like him before. He just isn't my type." Gilbert mumbled.

"He might be your soulmate. How do you know if you don't try?" Francis smiled sincerely; he knew from what Gilbert said that Matt was interested, and thought that they'd secretly be good for eachother.

Matthew's shyness might balance out Gilbert's arrogance.

"Shouldn't I already know?" The Prussian decided.

"Love is an amazing surprise." Antonio sighed, and started getting lost in thoughts of what it would be liked to go out with Lovino.

"'Toni's right. Just take a chance. If it doesn't work out, what have you lost?" Franny responded to the two of them.

"My time and my heterosexuality." Gil answered his French friend.

"But aren't you Bi?" Antonio asked him.

"Yeah, but I prefer women." Gilbert grumbled as he watched Antonio fade back in to his gay fantasies.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Ignore him, 'Toni. He's indenial."


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino still hadn't been told that Antonio lived in a nudist colony; he was just handed the address, and been told to find him.

The houses on this street were big and beautiful; Lovino noted.

That probably meant that Antonio lived in a larger home too.

Lovi stopped in front of a beautiful home; it was painted in rich colors: beautiful dark browns and reds with a light tan trim.

Naturally the house was huge, and it had a large yard that was mostly centered in the back.

Lovino gulped as he reached forward to knock on the door.

Shortly after the knock sounded, Antonio answered the door completed naked.

Lovino's jaw dropped, and his eyes taveled down of their own accord down past a beautiful, tan chest that while muscular wasn't over the to the perfect penis that rested between his legs; his legs also seemed strong and attractive.

Lovi blushed as he imagined what it would be like to be between those strong, attractive legs.

"Hola, Lovi!" Antonio chirped which did not help the how turned on Lovino was started to get; why did his voice have to sound so sexy anyway? Couldn't he have just been born attractive?

"Do you always answer the door naked?" Lovino grumbled, but as he said that he checked out the Spanaird yet again.

"Si! We all do that here." Antonio smiled his oblivious smile yet again.

Lovino's mind had short circuited, and it took him more than five minutes to process that piece of information.

"I could put on my robe if it would make you happier." Antonio wondered if Lovino found him attractive at all.

"This is the nudist colony?" The Southern Italian wondered.

"Si. I live here." Antonio answered.

"Why are you a fucking nudist?" Lovino grumbled more to himself than Antonio.

"I wanted to try out this lifestyle." Antonio answered helpfully.

'I finally get interested in someone, and he is a fucking nudist?' Lovino complained with in his own mind.

"Is it a bad thing?" He worried now that he had scared away Lovi when all he wanted to do was date him, so that they could one day get married.

"Yes." Lovino before he turned around to walk away; he froze where he stood.

A woman was walking her dog completely naked.

"Lovi?" Antonio wondered why he had stopped.

Lovino's face had gotten redder than a tomato, and he ran inside Antonio's house.

"Lovi?" The owner of the house tried again.

"Put on some clothes, and when will I be able to go home?" Lovino spoke up finally.

Antonio realized soon enough that he had nothing to wear, so he quickly pulled his robe around himself and returned to Lovi's side.

"You can go home whenever you want to." Antonio smiled warmly at Lovino.

"No, I can't. When will they stop walking around naked?" Lovi blushed at the memory.

"May be at night? I don't pay much attention to that." He answered the Italian.

"How do you not?" Lovino grumbled.

"It's not that big of a deal." The Spanaird spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8

For being a nudist, Antonio had a large, hidden backyard where he happened to grow tomatoes.

Lovi was surprised with how the garden was set up; no one outside of the garden could see in, nor could the anybody with in the garden see out of it.

After Lovino made that particular discovery of the backyard, he began to scan through the plants with in the garden.

Tomatoes of all kinds littered the outside space; there were very few other crops actually.

Some grapes grew a bit closer to the house in more abundance than the other plants except for the tomatoes though there still weren't many grapes.

Antonio insisted that he couldn't take care of them with his robe on, and he did not see why Lovino had a problem with that.

Once Antonio was naked again, Lovino turned away from him to focus on the plants again.

It proved that even with Antonio's nudity that it could be a pleasant evening.

They had pasta for dinner; Lovino cooked it.

* * *

Antonio also brought out some wine that his parents had supposedly made, and they drunk that.

Lovino woke up the next morning in Antonio's house; he had drunk enough of the wine to be pleasantly buzzed the night before, and had not felt like walking back home.

He still was relieved to find that while he and Antonio had shared a bed that Lovino still had clothes on; he did not bother counting Antonio's state of undress as he was a nudist, so he probably always slept naked.

He could remember the day before; he hadn't really been drunk after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino awkwardly left the nudist colony early that morning, so that he wouldn't encounter any nudists on his way home; he was glad that no one there seemed to be an early riser.

He managed to sneak in to the apartment quietly to find his roommates awake.

Arthur looked worry sick, and held a phone in his hand as if he was about to report a missing person case; Matthew was anxiously pacing the floor, and actually was a little louder than usual.

"I'm back." Lovi wasn't sure what had happened to send them in to such a panic.

"Where were you?" Matthew asked as Arthur started to check Lovino for injuries.

"I ended up stuck in the nudist colony overnight as no one had told me that Antonio was a fucking nudist!" Lovi screamed at them; Feliciano was as much at fault as they were as he had been the one to give Lovino the address to Antonio's house with out informing him of one thing.

"You went to Antonio's house? Doesn't he live near that disgusting, frog nudist?" Arthur asked the Italian.

"Yes, and no I did not visit your boyfriend." Lovino sarcastically retorted at one of his best friends.

"I wouldn't date him if we were the last men on Earth." Arthur grumbled in response.

Matthew kept quiet in fear that if he spoke, they'd bring up the Prussian that had caught his eye when they had met.

Mattie didn't mind Francis, and even thought that he'd be great for Arthur; he decided that it would not be worth it to mention it to the Briton as Matthew valued his life.

* * *

Antonio was disappointed that he did not wake up to Lovino by his side on the Spaniard's bed.

He remembered vaguely that Lovino did not seem to like the nudist lifestyle; may be he should visit Lovi's house this time.

Ah, what to wear though; his clothes were still dirty, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't allowed to walk out of the nudist colony in only a robe.

Antonio hurried over to Francis's house, because he probably know what to wear to Lovi's house, and may be he even knew his address!

Sadly, he didn't know where the irritable Italian lived, but he did let Antonio borrow some of his clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Francis and Antonio headed over to Gilbert's house in the hope that he could give them the address to the apartment that Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew lived at.

Gilbert called his brother for the address, and decided to venture with his friends to the apartment that was just across the park that seperated the two communities.

They found the small apartment with ease, and Francis did the honor of knocking on the door; thankfully, they had all remembered to wear clothes before they headed out.

Arthur had answered the door, and he made a look of disgust after realizing that Francis had been the one to knock on their door.

"Our door has frog germs on it, and we have to burn it." Arthur grumbled.

"Bonjour, Arthur." Francis spoke up with a slightly suggestive tone of voice.

Arthur cursed under his breath, and let them in to their home.

Matthew hadn't forgotten how his last encounters with Gilbert Beilschmidt had gone, and he was mortified as he saw the albino standing outside the door of the apartment that Mattie lived in.

"Amigo." Antonio muttered, and managed to nudge Gilbert towards the shorter Canadian.

"Ask him out." Francis tacked on helpfully before turning his attention back towards Arthur.

Gilbert sighed, but stepped closer to the Canadian; there was something adorable about the way that Matthew's eyes had lit up timidly when Gil came towards him.

"Would you like a date with the Awesome Gilbert?" The Prussian half-mumbled; why did he have to ask out this boy that was so wrong for him in his opinion?

"Uh, y-y-yes." Matthew stuttered out in his nervousness.

"You better like pancakes, and the awesome me's awesome dating style." Gilbert grumbled; he hoped that the boy wouldn't argue with him about his 'awesome' dating skills or the deliciousness of pancakes.

"I love pancakes!" Enthusiasm lit up Matthew's face, and raised his voice up past a quiet murmur.

"Awesome." Gilbert was starting to warm up to the idea of dating this male Canadian.

Francis, however, hadn't fared so well as Arthur was beating him up, because Francis had decided to squeeze Arthur's delicious looking rear end.

Lovino and Antonio had fallen in to a natural conversation as they had gotten to know each other better when Lovino had spent the night, and Antonio chickened out at asking Lovino out in fear that the fiery Italian would say no with more than a few insults.

Antonio worried that Lovi would never talk to him, and with out the South Italian's love or presence that he would wither up and die.


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew's fingers stumbled on the buttons of his white dress in nervous fear; what if Gilbert didn't like him after all the Prussian had made it a point to emphasize his heterosexuality, and it looked more like his friends had wanted them to date anyway.

"I still don't see why you are going out with that frog nudist's friend." Arthur grumbled as he brushed Matthew's fingers away from the buttons and fixed the shirt that Mattie had messed up in his nervousness.

"I like him." Matt's blush lit up his face.

"The Frog Bastard's friends aren't French perverts." Lovino pointed out from where he lounged on Mattie's bed.

"I know, but they are that bloody git's friends." Arthur counted.

"Antonio's a bastard, but he's a decent one." Lovi mused.

"Gilbert's arrogance is attractive." Mattie's blush spread further.

"I don't want to hear about your poor choice in men." Arthur grumbled, and added on under his breath, "Bloody nudists."

* * *

Matthew anxiously stood by the door of their apartment in wait of Gilbert.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mattie opened it to find Gilbert with a small bird.

"Why do you have a bird?" Matthew asked, and wondered why the chick decided to follow the Prussian around.

"This here's mein awesome bird, Gilbird." Gilbert smirked as he held the bird near Matthew, who squealed all of a sudden at how close Gilbert had placed the bird as he hadn't expected the sudden proximity.

"He has a unique name." Matthew muttered as he hesitantly reached out to pet the small bird.

"He's named after me." The Prussian announced.

Matthew squeaked before he could respond as Gilbird curled up on Mattie's neck beside his hair.

Gilbird rubbed his face against Matthew's soft skin.

"It usually takes longer for him to warm up to new people." Gilbert muttered in awe.

Matthew reached out to pet the small bird again, and Gilbird brushed even closer to the Canadian.

"Shall we go?" Gil asked, and he worried that Gilbird liked Matthew more than him.

"Y-yeah." Matt squeaked as Gilbird nudged him more persistantly with enough force to surprise the Canadian.

Gilbert took Matthew's hand to drag him away from the apartment, and Matthew's blush came back full force.

They went to an awesome skating rink that Gilbert almost fell over at, and they got pancakes for dinner.

"We should go to a club." Gilbert suggested.

"That's not a date." Matthew murmured.

"Why can't it be?" Gilbert pouted.

"I could never handle a place like that." Matt answered.

"Why not, Birdie?" Gil asked his date.

"You are more than likely thinking of a strip club, and why Birdie?" Matthew answered once he realised that Gilbert hadn't been talking to Gilbird.

"Gilbird warmed up to you the quickest like you were another bird. What upsets you about a strip club?" Gilbert asked after he informed him of the nickname.

"I could not deal with all of the half naked men and women that were probably forced in to it." Mattie mumbled.

"But you liked my naked body; what's the difference?" Gil asked.

"You aren't selling your self for money. You are a nudist, because you want to be." Matthew answered.

"I've been a nudist since I was a kid!" Gilbert seemed excited and prideful of that fact.

"You decided to continue to live your life that way rather than change it." Matthew continued his thought.

Gilbert chuckled, and shook his head.

"May be you like mein awesome body better than their's, Birdie." Gilbert smirked at his own answer.

Matthew blushed at the insinuation, and the nickname.

Matt stopped in front of his shared apartment, "Bye, Gil."

Before he could chicken out, he pressed his lips against his Prussian date's lips.

He darted inside the apartment to hide his blushing face, and so he could not see Gilbert's facial expression.

"Bye, Birdie." Gil finally muttered as he stared at where Matthew had once stood; his mind kept replaying the kiss from before, and he realised that that had probably been the best kiss that he had ever received.


	12. Chapter 12

"How was your date, mon ami?" Francis asked the Prussian.

"It was surprisingly awesome." He found that he did not want to mention the kiss that he had shared with Matthew.

"What happened?" The Frenchman purred.

"We did not have sex." Gilbert grumbled at Francis's question.

"I said nothing about sex, but you thought about it then?" Francis purred yet again.

"I did not!" Gilbert grumbled.

"When can I go out with Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Anytime that you want after he says yes." Francis answered easily almost as if that had been part of their original conversation.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Antonio's question, and Francis's answer.

He made sure to stand up, and walk away from them in case they continued to ask about his date; it was strange for Gilbert to want to keep anything to himself like he wanted to do with his Birdie and their date, but at the same time Gil wanted to show Matt off to the world as his boyfriend yet he felt like he shouldn't yet.

Gilbert had never felt this way about another person before; he had loved Elizabeta with all of his heart in the past, but that had been familiar as well as hot from where they burned together not like lust, but more from the way that they interacted like rivals.

His love for the female nudist had been strong and intoxicating yet had ended so painfully after all Elizabeta had only made Gilbert feel emotions strongly, and Mattie was the opposite.

His Birdie made him feel emotions at a gentler pace and rhythm; the emotions strangely became him in the most gentle and light way possible, but it was just as addicting as well as deeper than anything that Gilbert had felt before.

Gil's feelings for the Canadian were like a breath of fresh air as everything about them and the person that caused them were very different than anything Gilbert had ever felt before as well as the fact that they were for someone so different than Elizabeta as Matthew aside from being male behaved differently than the Hungarian woman that had previously stolen the Prussian's heart.

Matthew was quiet and shy, but yet somehow what he did say and do spoke volumes even if the words or actions were just greetings that seemed to convey that he noticed that person and that they were important as well as worth his time.

Gilbert had found himself drawn to the younger male like a moth to a flame, but it felt so right and addicting in a way that Gilbert just couldn't say, "No," to it after such an amazing time with the other or the eye opening realisation that he may have fallen for the Canadian.

He knew that he'd call him up for another date, and kiss him back that time.

* * *

Matthew smiled contently where he sat on his bed after he had recieved a text from Gilbert asking him if they could go out on a date the next evening which was exciting and agreeable towards Matthew.

Lovino and Arthur had just been making sure that Matthew had not been treated inappropriately by Gilbert on his date.

Arthur started grumbling and cursing when his phone dinged as Francis had probably texted him.

The Brit left the room to properly say, "No," to the Frenchman that had been bugging him.

"How do you feel about Antonio?" Matthew asked Lovino once they were the only people in the room.

"He's a nice enough bastard." Lovi grumbled, and tried to play off his own feelings for the Spaniard.

"Do you like like him?" Mattie murmured shyly.

"Fuck no." Lovino shouted in vague surprise at the question; why would he fall for a Spanish nudist anyway?

Mattie smiled slightly at that as he knew how Lovi truly felt.


	13. Chapter 13

Antonio nervously paced outside of Lovi's shared apartment; it was silly he knew.

Lovi probably wouldn't even like it!

He tugged on a strand of hair before dropping that in favor of tugging on his close knit jeans that apparently made his ass look phenomenal based off what his two best friends had told him.

Antonio twitched at the sound of footsteps in the apartment; it was now or never.

He walked closer to the door, and knocked yet his knock sounded timid and just as nervous as he was!

A quiet voice from inside the house called for Lovino, who after some grumbling and complaints answered the door to find Antonio on the other end of it.

Antonio held out a bouquet of pink roses towards his crush; they were a beautiful in between shade of pink that almost looked too beautiful to be real.

"What the actual fuck?" Lovino held the roses cautiously in his hand as if they were to spring up and bite him.

"I saw them at the flower shop, and thought of you. I wanted to get you something nice." Antonio stumbled with his words as a blush started to show through his tan cheeks.

"Why pink?" Lovi asked.

"Oh, pink roses can mean a lot of things, but I thought that they might go along well with my confession. I love you, Lovi." Antonio explained, and finished out of the blue with the last sentence.

"What the fuck." The roses slipped out of Lovi's stunned hands, and clattered with out a sound on the cold ground.

"Lovi." Tears pricked at the Spaniard's eyes, and he fled as his heart seemed to break; Lovi didn't like him?

"W-w-wait." Lovino spoke up too late, and he bent down to pick up the pink roses as his cheeks hit a darker, more red hue than the delicate flowers that he held.

"Who got you the flowers?" Arthur asked as he half-layed on the couch as he read a novel that was most definately British.

Lovino couldn't speak; he was stunned, somewhat guilty feeling, and enraged.

The South Italian's mind spun in utter confusion; what had just happened?

"Antonio did. Where is he now?" Matthew asked as he entered the room, and set a tea cup down in front of Arthur as he enjoyed a glass as well.

"He left." Lovi's voice sounded devastated and heartbroken.

"Chase him." Mattie murmured, and it seemed almost like no one had heard him except for the shift in expression housed in Lovino's eyes, and Arthur's shift in position on the couch; his eyes seemed to wonder why his friends had both fallen for nudists as well as why would they be interested in the frog nudist's friends while Lovi's eyes expressed hopelessness and seemed rather defensive.

* * *

"He didn't like the roses, and your advice didn't work." Antonio moaned as he took another long sip from may be the third bottle of wine that they had split; Francis had had two glasses while Gil refused any, and Antonio had been drinking the rest.

"What kind of rose did you get him?" Francis seemed interested in this.

"Pink." Antonio mumbled; why did it matter when Lovi seemed to hate him anyway as the small Italian certainly didn't love him?

"Why not red?" Red was generally used to show a romantic kind of love while pink could depict anything from friendship to romance which was why Francis was curious.

"It just seemed right." Antonio answered, and he almost sounded like his normal, cheery self.

"Why don't you simply move on? The Italian might not be even worth it." Gilbert spoke up.

"Gil!" Francis whined while Antonio burst in to a waterfall of tears.

"Sorry." Gilbert murmured as he noticed how broke Antonio looked; he patted his back awkwardly while Francis swooped Antonio up in his arms to comfort him with a friendly hug.

"Antonio, just give him time. Before you know it, he'll love you. After all, Matthieu got Gil in the end." Francis easily announced almost flamboyantly as he comforted his Spanish friend.

"What if he never likes me? He doesn't like the fact that I'm a nudist." Antonio yelped.

"He'll get over it. He was blinded by your good looks." Francis tacked on helpfully at the end.

"Will he really like me?" Antonio seemed hopeful while also managing to seem doubtful as his emotions swirled in confusing arrays inside of him.

"Oui." Francis nudged Gilbert as Antonio looked at the albino.

"Ja." Gilbert muttered at both of his friends' insistences.

Antonio was at least a little bit calmer after that.


	14. Chapter 14

Lovino caught himself pacing yet again as he wrote and rewrote the text that he was planning to send to Antonio.

Arthur grumbled, "Why don't you just visit him?"

The Briton must have gotten tired of the South Italian's endless pacing.

"I-I can't." Lovi grumbled; he either didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, or he was too nervous to see Antonio in person again.

"You could always write a letter." Mattie spoke up.

"Then I'd have to wait longer for the idiot's response." Lovino grumbled.

'I love you too, bastardo.' No, not quite what he wanted to say.

'Ti amo anch' io, bastardo.' No.

'How dare you leave me like that after you fucking confessed, bastard!' That sounded somewhat better, and did not confess his feelings which was good.

Should he hit send or not; would Antonio even be able to read between the lines when he was such an idiot?

"Come on. Just talk to him." Matthew's kindness seemed almost pushy which meant to Lovino that the Canadian had spent too much time around the Prussian nudist.

Lovino accidently pressed send.

"Fuck!" Lovino swore in a low growl.

'Lo Siento, Lovi.' His phone dinged.

'You better be, bastardo.' Lovino threatened through text.

'How about we talk it over with some coffee?' It sounded too much like a date to Lovino.

'You better not be fucking naked.' Lovino's words seemed to growl of their own accord.

'I won't! We'll be out of the colony.' Antonio's words seemed to convey awkwardness as well as a means to keep the conversation from sounding like they were going on a date.

'Alright.' Lovino reluctantly agreed; at times like this, he really hated himself as if he had been quicker to respond then this might have been their first date.

* * *

Lovino felt relieved to finally leave the house as Matthew had percieved this to be some sort of date, and the sooner that the Italian left, the sooner his nervousness did too.

Antonio had went through something similar as well with Gilbert and Francis helping him find the right clothes as well as giving him dating advice that made him to nervous and embarrassed to tell them that it was not a date at all.

It became excruciatingly apparent when they met up that they looked like a couple going on a date.

"Hola, Lovi! ¿Cómo estás?" Antonio greeted his crush in Spanish.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Lovino complained at the greeting.

"Hello, Lovi. How are you?" Antonio repeated in English for the benefit of the Italian that he was talking to.

"Better when you speak fucking English." Lovino growled out.

"Aw, Lovi!" Antonio drew out the end of the Italian's name as he whined.

"Shut up!" Lovino groaned.

Antonio giggled as if this was extremely fun.

"Shut up." Lovi groaned yet again.

"Sorry, sorry! Lo siento!" Antonio gasped out between rounds of laughter.

Lovino's blush darkened.

"Lovi, you look like a little tomato!" Antonio pointed out with glee.

"I don't look like a fucking tomato!" The South Italian growled out as his blush seemed to darken even more.

"Aw, but tomates are muy lindo, y deliciouso!" Antonio seemed to switch over too Spanish when he ended his sentence as well as he reverted to tomate rather than the English equivalent.

"Are you trying to say that you'd eat me." Sputtered Lovino as he caught the Spanish word for delicious somewhere in there.

Antonio giggled like a little kid, and even bothered to wink at the other man.

"I even said that they were cute." Squealed Antonio.

"Fuck off!" Lovino growled.

"Lo siento, Lovi. I know that you want us to stay friends." Antonio quickly apologised.

"When did I say that, idiota?" Lovino inquired of his Spanish friend.

"You rejected me." Antonio pointed out with an adorable pout on his face.

Lovino sighed, and worked up the nerve for what he was about to do.

Antonio gasped as the Italian's lips landed on his in a short and rather chaste kiss.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked after the the kiss had ended.

"You left before I could answer, bastardo. Ti amo anch' io." The Italian's voice seemed calmer at first, but also contained some nervousness when he confessed.

"Te amo, Lovi!" Antonio cheered as his mind seemed stuck in a sort of daze from his crush's confession.

"I know, bastardo." The slightest of smiles tugged on Lovino's lips that was barely even noticeable.


	15. Chapter 15

"Our friends have all hooked up." Francis sighed as he and Arthur watched the two couples during the picnic.

Antonio was trying to handfeed Lovino which only served to make the Italian messy and angry.

Matthew had curled up in to Gilbert's side; they even discussed getting a house together that would probably be outside of the nudist colony since Gilbert had a rule about not dating nudist's since Elizabeta left him, and Matthew was much too shy to handle being a nudist.

"I am not going out with you, because our friends are dating." Arthur grumbled.

"Would you consider going out with me for any other reason." Francis had started off with his perverted, French laugh before he decided to say that.

"Hell no." Arthur murmured in reply as he watched Lovino smack Antonio away, and pointedly ignored both Francis and the kissing couple that was Gilbert and Matthew.

"Not even if I said that I love you?" Francis asked.

"Yes, because no one should trust a perverted frog like you." Arthur grumbled.

Francis teased his hand down Arthur's stomach which resulted in a painful slap, and a blushing Arthur though whether it was out of anger or embarrassement could be debated.

"Now, do you see why I can't trust you, Frog?" Arthur sounded like he was scolding a child except for his last word which was laced with venom.

"Non." Francis shook his head.

Before Arthur could retort, someone else spoke.

"Please try to get along as your unawesome fighting is getting in the way of Birdie and I's awesomeness." Gilbert spoke up which meant that he had stopped kissing his Canadian boyfriend long enough to complain.

"I wish that Arthur and I could be doing other things right now, but sadly he manages to miss my French charm." Francis grumbled.

"You don't have any." Arthur retorted.

"I am very charming." Francis exclaimed, affronted.

"You are probably riddled with various diseases from sleeping around so much." Arthur pointed out.

"I am not. I am very careful, and I don't sleep around as much as you think." Francis sniffed in his irritation.

"You probably only decided to pursue after your friends decided not to sleep with you." Arthur argued back.

"I did no such thing. I didn't ask them since I value their friendship so much." Francis exclaimed in his frustration.

"Take your sexual frustration elsewhere." Lovino grumbled, seemingly fed up with their arguing.

"It is not sexual frustration." Arthur grumbled with a red, hot blush.

"Let's." Francis murmured, ignoring Arthur's complaint.

"May I kiss you?" Francis asked when they were much farther away from the picnic.

"No." Arthur started to walk back the way they came from.

Francis sighed, but followed the other back any way.


	16. Chapter 16

Francis's woo Arthur plan proceeded after that disastrous picnic; well, disastrous for them.

The French nudist had taken it upon himself to write a several page, love poem just for Arthur, describing exactly why he loved him.

He even bought a bouquet of red roses as they expressed romantic love, and appeared at Arthur's apartment door with his gifts that were for the lovable Brit.

He knocked and waited once Matthew saw him, he rushed off to find Arthur.

The Briton was relunctant to answer the door that held a Frenchman on the other side.

Arthur gave Francis an incredulous look upon seeing his gifts with a dressed up Francis presenting him.

"Why are you here?" Arthur grumbled.

"To express my love for you better." Francis chimed in flambouyantly.

"No." Arthur went to shut the door.

"At least take them, may be you'll change your mind later." Francis seemed extremely confident of this fact.

Arthur snagged the gifts to make the Frenchman leave, and vanished with in the house.

The British gentleman threw the roses in the trash, and went to do the same with the poem when Matthew stopped him.

"He took the time to write that, and spent his own money to get you flowers; please at least read what he wrote." Matthew pleaded since that had probably taken a lot of time and money from the Frenchman to show that he really did love Arther, no matter what the Brit thought.

"You have it then." Arthur shoved it in to Matt's hands, and headed back to his bedroom to sleep away the headache that he felt coming on.

"He's so sweet." Mattie cooed, and rushed back to Arthur's side.

Arthur glared at his Canadian friend.

"You should read it." Matthew nudged the poem in to Arthur's hand before he left the room.

The British man relunctantly read the sugary sweet words that the Frenchman had written about him.

He would never admit it, but the words made his heart flutter and sing.

Arthur wrote it off as a lie while he secretly waited for what Francis would do next.

* * *

"Francis requested that we triple date for tonight, and he wants you as his date." Matthew pouted as he explained what the goal was for that evening.

"No." Arthur grumbled as he thought back to the disastrous picnic that he had attended.

"Come on, please." Mattie begged even Gil had been excited about them all hanging out together again.

"I said no." Arthur grumbled. and tried to avoid looking at Matthew's very convincing puppy eyes.

"Please, Arthur." Matt continued to beg.

"Fine." Arthur grumbled, "I won't like it though."

Arthur found himself nervous about how the date would go; did Francis really mean the words that he had written?


	17. Chapter 17

Francis paced anxiously as he tried to either fit off the nerves or somehow find clothes that would look good enough to impress Arthur; he began to doubt his knowledge of fashion in the moment, and blamed that on his nudist lifestyle.

"You look fine." Gilbert muttered from where he sat on the couch without bothering to look up.

"I need to look better than fine for Arthur, and you don't know how I look as you haven't looked at me." Francis freaked out.

Gilbert looked up for a second before he glanced back down at his phone, "Do you and Antonio have such fashion obsessed boyfriends? Mine doesn't care how I look as long as I show up, and haven't been killed by a serial rapist."

Francis shot him a look, "I want to impress Arthur. He's a gentleman that doesn't like or trust my lifestyle, and I want him to look past that and see me."

Antonio entered the Frenchman's home then fully dressed for his date with Lovino.

"What took you so long? Franny needs help." Gil pointed out lazily as he texted his boyfriend.

"I was picking out what to wear, and a neighbor wanted to talk." Antonio explained as he rushed to Francis's aid.

"You own very little clothes." Gilbert complained; usually Antonio had nothing to wear when he wanted to leave the colony for a bit, but he had washed his clothes the night before.

"Here. Let me help." Antonio spoke, and then watched his friend model several outfits before helping him choose one of the first ones he tried on.

"You guys take so long to get ready." Gilbert grumbled as Mattie hadn't texted him back in a little bit as he was probably still deciding what to wear.

"We actually care about how we look." Francis sniffed.

"Why does it matter?" Gil grumbled as he glanced up at his friends.

"Are they ready?" Antonio asked Gilbert excitedly.

"Probably." Gilbert muttered as he texted Matthew to see if they were.

Francis had picked the restaurant that they'd eat at which was multicultural, so that Arthur would be happy with what he ate and so Lovi wouldn't complain about the food not being as good as Italian.

* * *

Arthur double-checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time as he made sure that he looked presentable enough to go on a date.

Matthew sat on his bed watching him while he checked his phone for new texts from Gilbert after having got ready.

Lovino was pacing their living room, and threatening to leave them home if they did not hurry up.

"You look handsome enough that Francis won't be upset." Matthew sighed as he spoke up as he was just as eager as Lovi to get going.

"I'm not trying to impress that frog." The British man grumbled.

"I don't care whether you keep lying to yourself; what I do care about is not missing this date!" Lovino called from the other room.

"Fine." Arthur grumbled, and grabbed his coat as he finally left with his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lovi!" And Antonio tugged his boyfriend eagerly in to his arms to give him a welcoming hug, and then their lips met in an eager kiss.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and looked away, noticing that Mattie and Gilbert were behaving in a similar fashion.

He sighed as he noticed Francis offer Arthur roses for the second time since they had met.

Francis even managed to sneak in a hug despite the fact that that had earned him a smack courtesy of Arthur and a red mark on his previously unmarked cheek.

"Bonjour, Arthur. You didn't have to hit me." Francis whined which started a light squabble.

Soon enough though, they arrived at the restaurant, and Francis and Arthur started to argue about what would taste better before they compromised by agreeing to sample each other's food.

Antonio hadn't even noticed as he was too busy playing footsy with Lovino as they held hands.

Gilbert and Mattie were whispering either about dinner or private matters.

Things seemed to go by fine for them, and surprisingly Francis and Arthur had gotten along much better during this date than anyone had expected them to.

Francis may have screwed up though by kissing Arthur on the cheek as they dropped their dates off at the apartment where they lived.

Arthur had yelled at Francis, and even called him a pervert before he slammed the door in his face leaving everyone else outside for some time before his room mates moved from the doorstep to enter the building.

Mattie left Gil with a short, and loving kiss while Lovino managed to swear at Antonio, seemingly blaming the Spaniard for Francis's actions before he gave Antonio a relunctant kiss and disappeared in to the house.


	19. Chapter 19

"You shouldn't have kissed Arthur!" Antonio whined; he didn't agree with Arthur's actions, but Arthur was Lovi's friend which meant that Francis should not upset the Brit which would in turn upset Lovino.

"It was worth it." Francis smiled, almost appearing love struck with the simple kiss he had stolen.

"He slapped you." Gilbert lazily pointed out.

"Arthur will fall for me one day." Francis smirked.

"Lovi's probably still mad at you and me and Gil!" Antonio whined.

"He'll get over it." Gilbert sighed, "No one can stay mad at me for very long."

Francis rolled his eyes, "No one can hold a grudge forever."

"Arthur can." Gil smirked before Francis hit him.

"Do something about this grudge, please." Antonio begged Francis.

"Fine, I'll do an apology dinner or something similar." Francis sounded almost tired of Arthur's stubbornness.

* * *

"You didn't have to smack him." Matthew sighed.

"I did. The bloody frog touched me in his perverted way with out any consent." Arthur grumbled.

"You were on a date with him." Lovino sighed.

"Still I didn't like it." Arthur responded.

"You did though." Lovino smirked even as his friend leveled a glare at him.

"Let it be. You should really give Francis a chance, though." Matthew spoke up.

"Fine, if you won't leave me alone about taking chances with that perverted frog." Arthur grumbled finally.


	20. Chapter 20

Francis moved about the house that suddenly felt much too large for just one person.

He wondered if Arthur had gotten the letter, and would take it seriously.

The Frenchman rushed about the stove, preparing a gourmet meal for just him and Arthur as well as stepping back at certain moments to set the table for two and light up the candles.

It had to be just right to convey all that Francis wanted to say: an apology, a confession, and hope that Arthur would accept that the ball was in his court now.

It was now up to Arthur to make the move; you could lead a horse to water, but you couldn't make it drink it.

If Arthur still refused, this would all be for naught and Francis would cry to his friends as they ate the dinner that Francis had been preparing for all day.

Francis had never been a pessimist and so he waited for Arthur to arrive, and refused to think that the Brit would stand him up.

Francis was dressed for once in a suit and had definitely cleaned up about the house as well as made sure that specks of dust were no where, not on himself or in the house.

He contently or as contently as he could hummed to himself as he checked to make sure that he didn't make any errors as he flawlessly prepared the meal.

A knock on his door pulled him out of thoughts of Arthur and large houses that were surely meant for more than one person.

Francis answered the door with a flourish, and found Arthur out there, already dressed up.

"Come in, come in." Francis smiled kindly at the other man and let him in.

He immediately took to finalizing the finishing touches on their dinner.

The dinner seemed to go surprisingly well as they talked of nothing important yet every word uttered spoke volumes about the person as well as the other in this moment.

Arthur gave in to his emotions, and finally, finally his lips met Francis's in a sweet and chaste kiss.

Words weren't needed for such a beautiful feeling and moment; this kiss seemed to say it all.


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

Matthew smiled as he gazed up at the house.

The house was a silvery gray color with a light purple trim.

It was beautiful though tall as well.

"Want to go in, Birdie?" Gilbert asked him.

Mattie couldn't believe that after all of this time that he and Gilbert had a house of their own.

It was hard to believe that the Prussian was integrating in to society after having been a nudist for so long.

This was the perfect time for them to get a house together since it was right after their small, close knit marriage ceremony, and before they adopted a child.

Gilbird's personal place of residence still happened to be Matthew which sometimes ticked off Gilbert as he started to feel that the bird preferred Matthew over him.

However, they were both happy, and eager to begin their new life together.

Matthew had met Elizabeta for the first time at their wedding as well as met the woman's husband, Roderich.

Gilbert tolerated Roderich, though it was easy to see how Elizabeta and Gilbert had been best friends for so long before they had went out.

Matthew couldn't wait to live this life with his wonderful, Prussian husband.

* * *

Lovino could be rather stubborn, and not once did he walk around naked since he moved in.

Instead he wore all of his clothes, and stayed away from any area that could have other nudists in it.

Right now, he sat outside in the garden relishing the privacy as well as the warmth of the garden.

Mostly though he enjoyed the tomatoes that he was eating that Antonio had recently harvested.

The South Italian watched his fiance pick tomatoes; a few days later they would get married which pleased the two greatly, and Lovino still grumbled about Matthew and Gilbert getting married first.

At this moment though, he would enjoy his fiance's warm and loving kiss as they spent their days with the tomatoes and each other.

* * *

Arthur had relunctantly moved in to his boyfriend's house as he tried to convince him to move outside of the colony.

Francis though was more concerned with marrying Arthur despite the Brit protesting that it was too soon; they had been together for almost a full year now, and Francis could never think of loving anyone other than Arthur.

Arthur though measured it in time. 'Prove to me that you can be faithful to me for a long time, and then we just might get married.'

Francis would never stray, so he'd wait for the day that his boyfriend agreed; then they'd get a house together, and possibly honeymoon in France or England.

The Frenchman of the two thought that it would be much better to honeymoon in the more romantic country, but Arthur no doubt would want to honeymoon in England.

Life though was blissful despite Arthur constantly rejecting the idea of marrying his Frenchman.

They both knew that it would happen sooner or later, so Francis didn't mind; they'd be married one day.


End file.
